


The light and the obstacle that casts it

by tinystreetlamp



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA besties, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Neighbors, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Quarantine, Sad Vibes, fake exes, this takes place some time in 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinystreetlamp/pseuds/tinystreetlamp
Summary: Changbin just wants some coffee, and to maybe ask out Felix, the cute boy who sits down in front of him (he doesn't). A few days later he meets Felix again, only to be introduced as his Ex Boyfriend. Oh, and they're neighbours.or: how a fake relationship turns from fake exes to fake dating to dating for real. Set in the year 2020.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	The light and the obstacle that casts it

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Hozier song, embedded in the fic because the vibe is nice.
> 
> Beta'd, again, by [Reltic,](/users/reltic) who is an angel. Go read her fic.

As he walked across campus, he cursed internally. Not a single coffee shop in sight.

A grocery store was smack dab in the middle of it, surrounded by benches and grass and trees – a hexagonal bar stood next to a playground for the daycare, and surrounding it, no joke, literal sand. Like it was a beach bar. In the middle of the city, on campus.

It was just a simple coffee shop. And it wasn’t here.

“How the fuck am I going to fall in love now,” Changbin muttered, walking up to the nearest tram stop. The tram would get him to one of the cosier cafes a bit further away, but…

He stopped. He pulled up his phone, and yes, one google search told him that that cafe was closed on mondays, and a second one told him that another cafe he liked to frequent, about a ten minute walk away, was closed both on mondays and tuesdays. What the fuck.

_ Google, you’re my only hope, _ he thought and pulled up maps. Luckily, just one street away: a cafe that looked somewhat cozy and not aesthetically challenged. Well. It couldn't hurt to look, and he still had an hour to live through before his next lecture.

_ In: firsties ‘20 _ _  
_ _ From: unsaved contact _ _  
_ _ We’re supposed to hand in the homework in person, right? So can’t do it on my tablet? _

Changbin swiped the offending notification from the group chat away (what homework were they even talking about?) and walked into the cafe with what hoped was a neutral but friendly smile underneath his face mask.

Right, maybe that’s why so many cafes were closed. Worldwide pandemics seemed to do that. These last few months had seen fewer cases, so restrictions were partially lifted – but definitely not for long. Just long enough for students to come to lectures for a few weeks and practise social distancing, and for restaurants to maybe not fall that deep into debt.

Unsurprisingly, Changbin was the only one in the cafe besides a bored looking waiter. The radio played advertisements. Well, at least he could charge his phone here.

And, sitting down, he was allowed to take off the mask and take a drink from his water bottle.

* * *

“Is it alright if I sit here?”

Changbin looked up into a smile that was so bright it rivaled the sun. Except Changbin didn’t feel like his eyes were going to hurt if he continued looking at that smile. Briefly, he considered the fact that a global pandemic was going on and why the fuck did some random guy want to sit with him? But then again: restrictions were lifted after quarantine and cafe’s were open, not to mention the university seemed to be optimistic about doing both online classes  _ and _ real life classes. So Changbin nodded. “Sure.”

“Thanks,” he replied, his voice deep and soft, bleached blond hair styled into – a mullet? Weren’t those out of fashion? It did look good though –  _ and oh shit, there were definitely freckles on his face, Changbin was doomed _ – “I’m Lee Felix.”

“I –” Changbin’s voice broke, “I’m Changbin.”

Felix smiled, face scrunching cutely, and Changbin felt his heartbeat quicken.

“What will you have,” the bored voice of the staff member interrupted them from a safe distance away with their face mask on.

Changbin tore his gaze away from the constellation he thought he spotted on Felix’s cheekbone and turned to the waiter with an awkward smile.

Social Distancing was good in practice and people reacted differently to it. So far Changbin had been of the opinion that he, as an introvert, didn’t really mind the change. Honestly, he couldn’t really remember if he had acted much differently before the pandemic. But he was starting to realise that yes, the isolation had him out of practice with interacting. It was only the habit of ordering a simple coffee at a coffee shop, the set script of what to say and when, polite words and a closed lipped smile being there and gone just like laughter in time.

Felix ordered a hot chocolate, and Changbin wished Felix would use more words just so he could listen to his voice some more.

* * *

“Is it really okay that I inserted myself into your space? I mean, we are sharing air now.”

“The room is big. I don’t mind the company. How come you’re in a cafe?”

“I only recently moved to this city to study. My roommates are still moving in, and I needed to escape the whole thing. I’m just glad this cafe is open again.”

“Same. I’m directly here from university, and can you believe this is the only cafe near campus that’s open right now? Ah, it’s only been two days of the semester and I already don’t know what’s going on, ever. And it’s my third year here.”

“Your third? How old are you? Ah, I’m sorry, I thought you were my age. Your beanie looks so cute, it makes you look younger.”

“You – I… You’re only two years younger than me.”

“Still. Can I call you hyung?”

“... Sure.”

“Now that we’re friends, what’s your opinion on Twice? And, can I show you my favourite Tiktoks?”

* * *

When Changbin came home that day after another lecture, he lay face down on the couch. “I think I met the Only Man today.”

Jisung made an inquisitive noise from where he was buried under a pile of blankets and his homework.

“I know, right,” Changbin sighed. “Men are ugly trash but him? He’s The One, I just know it. It’s the freckles and the sunshine smile.”

“I don’t even know where to start,” Jisung gestured with his hands. “One: you are a man. Two: you like men. And three: what am I then? A heater?”

“You’re a heater that provides emotional support and eats all our food and can’t clean up after himself,” Chan cut in. He shoved Chnagbin’s legs off the couch and sat down. “What was that about the Only Man?”

“He’s just…” Changbin sighed. “So pretty. And kind. He ordered a hot chocolate at the cafe, who does that? And he just asked me if he could sit with me. His voice is very deep and just as beautiful as him. Is that even allowed? To sit with people during a pandemic, I mean, not having a beautiful voice. I don’t know why he wanted to sit with me but I’m so glad.”

“I don’t know,” Chan hummed thoughtfully. “I mean, that bar allowed us to have a small stage there on friday, with limited people attending and mandatory face masks. There’s nothing wrong with talking to people.”

“Yeah,” Jisung agreed. “I talked to one of our new neighbours, Minho. We wore masks, but still.”

Changbin stopped listening. In his head, he replayed Felix’s smile turning into laughter at something Changbin had said. He hadn’t even gotten Felix’s number, too occupied with trying not to have an obvious gay meltdown and ask him on a date. You don’t ask strangers on a date after meeting only once, after all. Right?

_ Right? _

* * *

Changbin didn’t see Felix again, but while that was undoubtedly tragic, Changbin also had to get his life together and try to continue his studies. It didn’t really work, but standing on a (small) stage with Chan and Jisung made everything else seem much more possible and within arm’s reach.

Their 3Racha set went off without any major problems, and they’d had the lyrics memorised for weeks. The bar was fairly big, or it just seemed so because not a lot of people were in attendance. There were some familiar faces, Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo and Minatozaki Sana had brought some of their friends, and Kim Yugyeom and Choi Youngjae had brought some people as well.

Performing  _ Cipher _ for the first time was both nerve wracking and exhilarating, but Chan and Jisung’s wide smiles were worth standing in front of the crowd alone. And Changbin cheered extra loud for Jisung’s solo right after. They ended after an hour to loud cheers from their socially distanced crowd. Changbin bowed and smiled during Chan’s last thank you speech.

It was later, when Changbin stood by the bar and waited for drinks to carry back to Chan and Jisung that it happened.

“Oh? Him?”

Changbin had never heard that voice before, so he assumed this was a conversation that had nothing to do with him.

“Oh my god, stop, no –”

This, however, was a voice that haunted him whenever he saw the sun and smiled at the memory of the cute boy from the cafe.

Felix.

“You’re Changbin?”

Changbin turned to see a man staring him down with dark eyes and dark hair. Behind him, Felix looked wide eyed and shocked and mouthed  _ I’m sorry. _

Sorry for what?

“SpearB?” Felix’s friend said, tone dripping with mockery.

“Uh,” Changbin said, raising his eyebrows at the tone. “My name is Seo Changbin. Can I help you?”

Felix shook his head and facepalmed behind his friend’s back. Then he looked up with new determination, an adorable pout on his lips, and mimed something with his hands, expressively, that Changbin could not decipher. In any other situation, Changbin would have never stopped looking at Felix, but his friend continued to talk.

“You broke Lixie’s heart. Why the fuck would you do that?”

Changbin blinked.

_ Please, _ Felix mouthed, and Changbin finally understood what Felix meant.  _ Please just go along with this, sorry, _ and  _ I’ll explain later. _

“I don’t see how that’s your business,” Changbin said slowly, because what even –

“You’re trash,” Felix’s friend continued, but Felix interrupted him.

“Minho-hyung,  _ please.” _ Felix tugged on Minho’s sleeve. “Don’t.”

Minho visibly softened when he looked at Felix. Then he turned to Changbin and Changbin wished he could dissolve into mist. “I’ll never forgive you,” he hissed, “even if Felix forgives you.”

Felix grimaced. “Hyung.” He finally tugged Minho away, throwing one last desperate glance over his shoulder at Changbin.

Minho slung an arm around Felix and hugged him close, saying something to him that Changbin couldn’t hear anymore.

Changbin reminded himself to close his mouth.

What just happened?

He collected the drinks finally and went back to Chan and Jisung, choosing not to tell them about the short interaction he had with Felix. He hadn’t even seen Felix when they were performing. Did that mean Felix came late or had Changbin just not seen him?

What did Felix think about his performance? Would Changbin ever get the chance to talk to him again, after whatever that was? No, Minho would make sure he’d never look at Felix again, since Changbin had supposedly broken up with him… and Felix forgave him for it?

What?

But no, Changbin would definitely know if he had ever dated Felix. And he wouldn’t break up with him either.

Changbin quickly shook that thought from his head. He’d literally talked to Felix once.

* * *

Changbin woke up around noon the next day, after another late night on Tiktok. Of all places to be after midnight.

He padded into the kitchen in fuzzy socks and an oversized sweater, not bothering to do anything about his bed hair. His roommates, Chan and Jisung, had all seen each other in worse conditions by now. This was normal.

What wasn’t normal was the fact that Chan was staring at him, judgingly. Chan never judged people without good reason, and Changbin was sure when they’d said goodnight yesterday (or very early today?) Chan was still all smiles and proud mom friend.

Changbin shrugged it off as he made himself coffee and started looking for everything he needed for cereal: a spoon, a bowl, milk, and the cereal box.

Chan was staring at him.

Did he even blink?

Changbin took a sip of coffee and sighed. He felt much more awake already.

He ate one bowl of cereal before he looked up to find Chan still staring at him. This was concerning.

“Chan-hyung,” Changbin began. “Are you okay?”

“Am  _ I _ okay?” Chan asked back, unbelieving. “I’m asking myself if  _ you _ are okay.”

“I – what?”

“I just,” Chan sighed. “How could you? You’re my best friend, and you never thought to tell me? You didn’t even introduce us.”

Okay, Changbin was officially out. What the fuck?

“And like,” Chan continued, “I’ve known Felix for half a day and if anything happened to him I would kill everybody in the room and then myself, yes that’s a Brooklyn Nine-Nine quote but it’s also true. I just wanna know, okay? I wanna know why you broke Felix’s heart.”

“How do you even know Felix,” Changbin said faintly, because this – did not make any sense, but fuck, what if it did make sense.

“The fact that you need to ask me this.” Chan stood up, wrung his hands, paced around and then dropped into the chair across from Changbin. “He’s one of our new neighbours. They moved in over the past week. I went to introduce myself this morning after I invited Jeongin to our performance yesterday and didn’t see him there. Turns out they left early because you’re Felix’s ex boyfriend. And Felix looked very conflicted when I told him you live here.”

Changbin opened and closed his mouth. “Hyung, I don’t even know where to begin.”

Chan glared. “How about at the beginning? Binnie, I’d really like to take your side in this, but you’re also making it really hard, you have to understand. How could you hurt Felix like that?”

“I didn’t break up with him because we were never together,” Changbin really didn’t know what else to say. A lot of things started to make sense. “I literally only saw him twice in my life, and one of those times he asked me to go along with his friend – Minho? – who was accusing me of breaking his heart.”

“What,” now it was Chan’s turn to look confused.

Changbin rolled his eyes. “Chan-hyung. The only time I lied to you in my entire life was about those cigarettes two years ago, believe me when I say you have this all wrong. I’m sure Felix has his reasons he needed a fake ex yesterday, and now he’s in the awkward situation of either going with his lie or telling his new roommates he lied.”

“I…” Chan frowned.  _ “Oh. _ Fuck, was he the cute guy you met in the cafe? With the freckles? Sunshine smile? Deep voice?”

Changbin nodded. “Yeah.”

“Binnie, I’m sorry for accusing you like that,” Chan said and blushed. “That’s embarrassing and… a shitty thing to do. I shouldn’t jump to conclusions simply because a new neighbour says you broke up with him. He didn’t even say it himself, his friends said it for him, and he looked pretty uncomfortable now that I think about it…”

Changbin sighed. “I can’t even blame you, hyung. As I said, I met Felix twice, and I would react the same way if someone told me you broke his heart.”

Chan chuckled nervously. “Let me make you more coffee.”

“Sure,” Changbin said. He got up to put his dishes in the dishwasher and the milk back into the fridge. Chan put the cereal back into the cupboard.

So they sat on their couch with their coffees in silence, because they both had no idea what to say after that conversation, but didn’t want to just leave it at that.

Changbin briefly wondered if he was still dreaming, but no, probably not. He could not make this up.

Chan stared into his coffee like it would tell him the secrets of the universe.

“Wait, what was that about you lying to me about the cigarettes,” Chan suddenly asked.

The door opening and feet shuffling was a welcome distraction, as Changbin had  _ no _ desire at all to  _ ever _ elaborate on the cigarettes. Sometimes you just listened to heavy metal and hard rock for a week and went to sleep with your eyeliner still on your face, and the important thing was that Changbin learned from that experience and took better care of his mental health (and skin) now.

“Channie-hyung!” Jisung called into the apartment. “I found my long lost twin! Is Binnie awake yet?”

“That’s ‘hyung’ to you,” Changbin muttered under his breath.

_ “A twin? _ Sungie!” Chan scrambled to his feet. “I’m too young to have twins –” He froze as Jisung walked into the room.

Changbin looked up and met Felix’s eyes.

“Oh.” Chan said. “Wait, you’re related?”

Jisung grinned. “He is born just one day after me! I’m adopting him!”

Chan sat down heavily. “Oh thank god.”

“I’m very sorry,” Felix said, looking at Changbin.

“Huh?” Jisung’s turned to Felix, then to Changbin, back to Felix, and back to Changbin. “Do you know each other?”

“Chan-hyung,” Felix said when Changbin could not make his mouth work because Felix was there and he was wearing a pink sweater and ripped jeans that looked like they were painted on his thighs, “Changbin-hyung didn’t break up with me, we never dated. It’s just something I made up to get my friends to back off because they were pressuring me to make a tinder profile, and I didn’t want to.”

“Oh. I know,” Chan said, then backtracked. “I mean, not about the tinder thing! But Changbin told me he only met you twice.”

Felix blushed and looked down at his hands. “Um, yeah. I’m sorry about that. I should have insisted instead of coming up with a lie, and they should have backed off when I said I’m not interested in dating on tinder. And I’m especially sorry they brought it up to you today.”

“You don’t need to apologize to me, Felix,” Chan said with a smile. “I’ll support you with whatever makes you comfortable. Changbin?”

“Um, it’s fine?” Changbin cleared his throat. “I mean, I was confused yesterday, but if your friends back off a bit, I’m fine with playing the crazy ex.”

Felix chuckled nervously. “I was kinda hoping you would say that…”

* * *

And this is how Changbin found himself in a fake relationship situation.

Except not even dating. Fake Exes.  _ I’ll get my friends to be nice to you, I promise, _ Felix said and Changbin could only agree to those hopeful dark brown puppy eyes. They’d play friends who happened to have broken up after a short relationship.

Felix left with a promise to bake him brownies as thanks, and Chan sighed.

“I wish you would fake  _ date  _ him, Binnie,” he said, looking toward the door Felix had disappeared behind.

“Me too,” Changbin agreed. “Literally if I could go back in time I’d smack myself unconscious and when I see Felix in the cafe I’d just ask him out first thing.”

Chan looked thoughtful. “If that doesn’t disturb him to the point of running away, maybe this would then cause him to refer to you as his current boyfriend –”

“What the fuck,” Jisung said, “you’re so weird. I hope I won’t be like that when I have a crush.”

“Oh no,” Chan widened his eyes. “Binnie, do you think you have a crush on him?”

Yes, Changbin thought. “No,” he said. “At least I don’t think so? I literally saw him three times. How can I have a crush on him? Sure, he’s beautiful and his voice is nice and he looked so cute in that sweater  _ and his legs, _ did you see his legs? But um, how can I have a crush?”

Chan and Jisung stared at him.

“You called him, and I quote, ‘the Only Man,’ Binnie-hyung,” Jisung said slowly.

“Haha,” Changbin fake chuckled. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

* * *

Changbin was not fine.

Two weeks had passed and while university was not helping at all, his main emotional distress was the simple fact that: Felix.

Felix was everything Changbin thought he could want in another human, funny and adorable and thoughtful and honest with his emotions. His smile never failed to turn Changbin’s insides into mushy goo. His hair felt soft, and Changbin knew this because Felix asked him to touch it after he dyed his hair. How did bleached hair feel soft?

Felix.

_ Yes. _

Changbin wanted to hold his hand.

(And kiss his freckles.)

Changbin was also stinkily and constantly side eyed by Felix’s roommates, who were under the impression that Changbin broke his heart and that it wasn’t okay because of – well, that Changbin didn’t actually know. Just that even though Felix had said they were alright, his friends did not share the feeling. Changbin didn’t know what to make of it. Didn’t people just break up sometimes?

The brownies were a lifesaver.

Another lifesaver: Jisung’s giant crush on Minho. The only joy in Changbin’s life came from watching Jisung moon over Minho’s thighs, his chest, and his cats. Cats that Jisung only ever saw pictures of. One more lifesaver was Minho’s obvious soft spot for anything and everything Jisung related. Not that Jisung noticed.

The thing was quite simply the fact that every time Felix smiled at Changbin, Changbin’s crush doubled in size. It was currently the size of the pacific ocean. Just two smiles away from being earth-sized, and while it would take a while until it was sun sized, Changbin was sure it was going to happen. He would lose count before he stopped having a crush.

“Here, have a brownie,” Felix said, setting a fresh tray of delicious smelling, steaming brownies in front of Changbin.

He’d been using Changbin’s kitchen to make brownies, because Hyunjin and Seungmin were in the middle of attempting a cake in their apartment. And Felix wanted to make brownies. He had shown up at Changbin’s door with a smile and his arms full of ingredients and bowls. What could Changbin have done, tell him no? Absolutely not.

Changbin took a brownie, bite sized, and swallowed it. He burned his mouth a little, but the brownie was delicious. He hummed approvingly, chewing slowly to savour the taste.

Felix breamed.

_ Forget about oceans, _ Changbin thought.  _ This crush is bigger than Jupiter. I’m in love with him. _

“Good?” Felix asked, as if Changbin’s reaction didn’t tell him everything he needed to know.

“Yeah,” Changbin said after swallowing, “I genuinely think yours are the best brownies in the world.”  _ More like the best brownies in the fucking _ Milky Way.  _ The best brownies in the  _ Universe.

“Aw, thank you, hyung,” Felix averted his eyes adorably, fiddling with the rings on his fingers. He sat down next to Changbin on the couch, taking a brownie for himself.

Changbin could do nothing but helplessly watch as Felix picked the small cake up with two fingers and put it into his mouth, sucking on the tips of his fingers for just a moment to clean them of any residue chocolate. Changbin wanted to do that for him, fuck Corona restrictions.

Felix leaned against Changbin, curiously looking at his open laptop. Changbin couldn't care less for whatever Felix saw. His brain had decided to abandon all logic when Felix had presented the brownies to him. And now Felix was right there, his mullet tickling Changbin’s neck and his shampoo smelling wonderful. He smelled like perfume and brownies, which was ridiculous, Changbin was just his neighbour, why would he wear perfume?

_ I’m going to die like this,  _ Changbin thought. Realising he was holding his breath, he slowly started to breathe again. Felix.

“I have an idea of how to help you,” Felix said, serious.

“Huh?”

“I can help you.”

“Uh – with what?” Changbin met Felix’s eyes, confused.

“With your sister,” Felix gestured at Changbin’s open laptop. He had facebook messenger open, because his sister was a millennial who used ancient software (and to communicate with his grandparents).

Changbin stared at the newest messages.

Noona:   
Soooo are you still single, tiny one?

You:   
the fuck

Noona:   
because I know someone who has a brother that could be your boyfriend   
… and eomma asked me when I would get married and if you get a boyfriend she’ll stop asking me

You:   
so you’re saying you’re embarrassingly single?

Noona:   
so you’re saying you’re not?   
…   
answer meeee   
but seriously, if you need my help my roommate knows someone from this lgbt youth group   
did you know there is an lgbt youth group?   
I can send you their instagram :D   
… or not   
Are you ignoring me?   
Tiny One! Don't ignore your noona :(

Changbin groaned. Why did his noona have the worst timing ever? Also, were all older sisters this annoying?

“I get it,” Felix said. “I also ask my sisters about their love life when my parents ask me if I’m dating anyone.”

“She bullies me because she's taller than me,” Changbin mumbled. “How could you help? Find her a partner?”

Felix rolled his eyes. “I like your height, hyung. And can I be your date?”

Changbin’s brain came to a screeching halt.

“I mean, fake date?” Felix chuckled nervously. “Since you've helped me out with playing my ex, I can return the favour by being your fake date?”

* * *

Yeah, the universe had aligned only to make Changbin suffer.

* * *

“Sure?” Changbin replied. “She might randomly show up to meet you, though. What will we tell our friends? Wait no, it’s quarantine again soon. She won’t come unannounced.”

Felix forced a smile. “Still. Let's say we got back together.”

Changbin looked at him, but Felix gave no hints that he wanted to back out. Changbin nodded. “Okay.”

You:   
I have a boyfriend, actually

Noona:   
YOU WHAT   
SINCE WHEN   
TELL ME

Changbin looked at Felix, who nodded encouragingly.

You:   
His name is Lee Felix   
we were sort of together a few months ago and broke up, we're back together   
he's my neighbour   
and sitting next to me right now.

Noona:   
👀👀👀👀👀

*incoming video call: Noona*

* * *

In retrospect, getting a fake boyfriend could have been more exciting. There were no dramatic entrances or exits, no tears, no broken hearts: just a video call and Changbin’s sister asking kind questions and asking Felix for conditioner recommendations. By the end of the call, his sister was half in love with Felix, and over text threatened physical violence towards Changbin if he ever did something to hurt Felix. Changbin was alright with that.

Chan, however, looked at him in silence when Changbin told him of the new arrangement.

“What?” Changbin demanded.

“I just realised,” Chan said quietly, “that if Felix breaks your heart you’ll let him walk all over what’s left of you.”

Changbin didn’t reply.

“Have you thought about asking him to date you for real?” Chan asked, voice soft.

“He doesn’t want to date,” Changbin murmured. He turned to the small bottle of hand sanitizer in front of him. He carefully sprayed it into his hands, then massaged it into his skin on his palms and fingers and thumbs, the way all those hand sanitising ads showed.

The smell of disinfectant was slowly getting addicting.

“Look,” Chan began, “I would die for Felix. Literally. He’s adorable and wonderful. Obviously. I’ve met him. He gives me brownies too, you know? But you’re sad now.”

“Maybe a bit,” Changbin admitted. “I mean, the fake ex thing was just a thing to help him, you know? Unfortunate, but I never regretted it. Now I can’t stop thinking about what would have happened if I had just asked to date him for real instead of agreeing to this.”

Chan wrapped him in a warm hug.

“Having feelings for someone sucks,” Changbin said into Chan’s shirt.

“Yeah,” Chan chuckled, “but you’re not alone in this. 3Racha is on your side and if any of our chaotic neighbours are insensitive, Jisung and I got your back. Not to mention Felix, too.”

“Thanks, hyung.”   
  


* * *

The chaotic neighbours consisted of: Minho, Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin.

Minho was the oldest, he liked cats and Jisung and pretended to not care about his roommates. Keyword: pretended. Hyunjin studied fashion and while Changbin thought he was a nice human, Jisung seemed to think differently. Seungmin was the biggest Day6 fan Changbin had ever seen in real life, and quickly became Chan’s friend, asking about vocals and music production. Jeongin was the youngest, and adored by all.

A next quarantine was in the talks, and all hints the media dropped pointed to a week from now. Changbin had not talked to anyone except his roommates and neighbours in real life for a week now, ever since university put all classes back into online mode. It was like they tried to be optimistic at the start of the semester only to go  _ yeet, back online all of you! _ and if Changbin didn’t have trouble concentrating on online lectures he would have enjoyed being able to skip the human interaction.

Uni sucked.

* * *

It was Minho who invited Changbin, Chan and Jisung to their (slightly bigger) apartment for snacks and a movie.

Minho blushed and stumbled over words and focused on the floor and nearly forgot what he was here for, because Chan and Changbin had bribed Jisung with promised cheesecake if he joined their indoor workout. Jisung had opened the door in a sleeveless top, with sweaty collarbones and a bright smile.

Jisung always smiled at Minho.

The invitation eventually reached them, and Jisung promised to shower before heading over, which may have been why Minho nearly tripped on his way back to his door.

Chan and Changbin exchanged a discrete high five.

Half an hour later they were all showered and wearing fresh sweaters and sweatpants. Hair still damp, they made their way over to and were let in by a smiling Jeongin.

The smell of brownies greeted them.

And Hyunjin and Seungmin, with their arms crossed and impressive glares.

“So I hear you got back together with Felix,” Seungmin started.

“After all this time,” Hyunjin continued in the same threatening tone.

Felix appeared between them, pushing them aside with a bright smile. “Changbin-hyung!” He wrapped his arms around Changbin and Changbin could do nothing but catch him.

“Hey, Lixie,” Changbin murmured. Felix was wearing his pink sweater again.

“Let’s go to the living room,” Felix tugged Changbin by the hand away from the door, only pausing to let him take off his shoes. “Jinnie, Minnie, leave him alone.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “If you say so.”

Seungmin grimaced. “Only because you’re happy.”

Changbin did not have the time to process any of that, because Felix was holding his hand and pushing him to the couch, sitting down next to him and feeding him – actually hand feeding him – a brownie. It happened too fast for Changbin’s heart.

Minho and Jisung quickly decided on a movie and put it on, so Changbin was saved from having to produce words and failing embarrassingly.

He did not know what kind of movie it was. All he knew was Felix’s warm hand, the bits of sweat gathering between their palms, Felix’s thumb on the back of his hand, and Felix thigh next to his, Felix ankle touching his, and then Felix rested his head on Changbin’s shoulder. Yeah, it was kinda over for Changbin.

Why were they doing this again? Changbin had no idea.

* * *

When the end credits rolled, Felix excused himself to the bathroom and Changbin fled to the kitchen to drink a glass of cold water.

How the fuck was he supposed to cope with this? He loved Felix and would go to the ends of the universe with him, but damn. Maybe Chan was right and he just needed to ask him out anyway. Because no matter how much Changbin liked holding Felix’s hand, if Felix didn’t like him back he would only be hurting himself and feeling shitty for enjoying Felix’s attention.

Maybe it would even be best if he just asked Felix to come clean with his friends and stop the lying altogether.

“So… back together, huh?” Minho’s voice startled Changbin.

He flinched, nearly dropping his glass. “Minho-hyung, don’t scare me like that!”

Minho chuckled. “Sorry. Well, I’m not sorry. Anyway, back together?”

“... Yeah,” Changbin said. He looked at his hand, the hand Felix had held for the past two hours and smiled. Damn, he was in love. And if even  _ he _ noticed, it must be really bad.

“Hmmm. You know, I never really apologised for the way I talked to you when we first met. I’m sorry. Really, this time.” Minho’s dark eyes bored into Changbin’s. “I assumed you were a shitty guy, despite everything Felix said. That was shitty of  _ me.” _

Changbin blinked. “It’s okay? I mean, it’s Felix. Of course everybody who hurts him is shitty. That’s the logical conclusion here, and I don’t blame you.”

Minho blinked. “You really do love him.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t get why you broke up, though,” Minho continued like Changbin hadn’t said anything. “These last weeks, all Felix did was talk about you. Hell, he literally said he’s in love with you last week. It’s why all of us were so stinky to you, by the way. But you felt the same all along? How’s that possible?”

Changbin would like to point to Exhibit A: Minsung, but wait – Felix was in love with him?

“Hyung! I was looking for you,” Felix entered the kitchen, stepped around Minho and attached himself to Changbin’s side. “Do you wanna make hot chocolate? I found this recipe where you melt actual chocolate in milk and add stuff like chili and pepper and other spices instead of sugar.”

“Of course,” Changbin agreed, shoving his conversation with Minho out of his mind. “That sounds delicious.”

Felix beamed. “Apparently you can also add chili to brownies! For extra spice, if you know what I mean.”

Changbin did not know what Felix meant, but he did like spicy food.

“So here’s what we’ll do,” Felix began, unlocking his phone and getting a pot. Changbin did what Felix told him to do, from climbing up on the counter to reach Hyunjin’s stack of dark fairtrade chocolate to collecting the spices spread out in the whole kitchen.

It went okay. The chocolate melted like it should, Felix’s soy milk reacted well to the chocolate, Felix added spices and the drink tasted delicious.

“Hyung, can you get me the –” Felix started.

Changbin turned around quickly, handing Felix the spoon that Felix probably maybe meant – only to run face first into Felix. Literally. They stumbled, the counter digging into Changbin’s hip uncomfortably, so instead of slipping he held on to what was nearest, which happened to be Felix.

Their lips were touching.

Felix’s lips were warm on his, his breath smelled like hot chocolate and chili, and Felix’s waist was warm under Changbin’s hands –

Felix’s eyes widened and he stepped back. “I’m so sorry! Hyung, I –”

“Can I kiss you?” Changbin asked, one part of his brain running in circles and screaming, the other part fully focused on Felix. Changbin’s lips and everywhere they had touched tingled.

“I – you – what?” Felix asked, blushing lightly.

Changbin swallowed, tearing his eyes away from Felix’s lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Felix stopped breathing. “You want to kiss me?”

“Yes, literally since I first met you,” Changbin said because confessing is apparently what he did now. “Please?”

Before Changbin could overthink his words, Felix leaned in and kissed him.

His lips were soft and Changbin decided that yes, he could die happy now. Then Felix tilted his head and deepened their kiss, threading his fingers through Changbin’s hair and tugging softly, and Changbin remembered that nope, he really couldn’t die until he kissed every freckle on Felix’s body. Then all thought left his brain.

He didn’t know how long they kissed. Maybe it was a second, a day, a month, a decade – but eventually they parted, breathing deeply, opening their eyes to the bright kitchen lights. Felix was beautiful, always. But the way his lips were tinted red and his eyes glowed a warm brown, cheeks flushed, that was a new level of beautiful and Changbin only hoped he would see Felix like this again. He tightened his arms around Felix, running a hand up and down his side.

“Lixie,” Changbin breathed.

“Binnie-hyung,” Felix said, and smiled, closing his eyes. “Date me for real?”

“Yeah,” Changbin murmured. “Wait, I thought you didn't want to date?”

“What?” Felix opened his eyes and furrowed his brows and Changbin. “When did I say that?”

“Like,” Changbin said slowly, even though he had a very vivid memory of Felix standing in front of him, saying  _ ‘they should have backed off when I said I’m not interested in dating’ _ when the whole Fake Exes Thing started. “Back when you asked me to be your fake ex?”

Felix’s expression didn’t change for the better. He looked concerned now. “I said I’m not interested in dating  _ on tinder, _ I’m pretty sure I said on tinder.” When Changbin didn’t answer, Felix gasped. “Wait, you mean to tell me this whole time you thought I didn’t want to date?”

“Uh,” Changbin averted his eyes and blushed. “Maybe?”

Felix, bless his heart, giggled. “Oh, you’re so cute, hyung. But I’m sad that it made you sad. Were you sad?”

Changbin shrugged. “A bit. I’m okay now.”

“I’m sorry,” Felix leaned forward, hugging him tightly. “This is all my fault. I’ll make it up to you by being the best real boyfriend and baking you brownies whenever you want.”

“I can live with that,” Changbin replied, a big smile spreading on his face. “I’m in love with you, by the way.”

Felix pulled him into another time-stopping kiss.

Changbin melted against him.

“Uh,” Jeongin cleared his throat beside them. “Are you going to drink this hot chocolate you made? Can I have it?”

Felix briefly separated from Changbin to say “Yeah I don’t care,” and went back to kissing Changbin.

“Thanks, hyungs, I’ll be sure to film Chan when he tries this spicy chocolate soup,” Jeongin hummed and escaped with the pot.

* * *

Later, when they had relocated to a corner in the living room, watching their friends discuss what kind of food to order in, Changbin leaned against Felix and whispered in his ear.

“How long do you think it’s going to take Minho and Jisung to notice they’re both head over heels for each other?”

“Oh, I’d give them until the end of this quarantine,” Felix laughed.

Changbin would never get tired of hearing Felix laugh.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. How do y'all feel?
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://thespacebetweenworlds.tumblr.com/) or on my kpop [twitter](https://twitter.com/tinystreetlamp) :D


End file.
